Ninja Monk
'Description' A list of techiniques available to shinobi who have dedicated their lives to daily, unrelenting training. These are secret techniques that are passed down from the Elder Monk in a Ninja Temple. 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under rank upgrade the page is about. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' Note 2 Note Harder: Supercharge costs are '''not' added since they depend on a character's CC, but upkeep costs are, after the description of each feat. '' Note 3 Note Harderer: Notes about special cases or factors, if not in the feat's description, will. Always. Be. After. The. Description. '' 'Prerequisite Jutsu' '''Gift of the Hermit Group' - A special Chakra used by the ninja monks. This feat unlocks all other Ninja Monk feats. every feat invested in the Ninja Monk upgrade, this feat grants the user +15 CP. Caps at +30 CP for Chunin, +60 CP Jonin. +90 for S-rank 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' ---- Ninja Monk Martial Arts - 'Fighting styles developed by the shinobi in the Ninja Temples after months of rigorous training. It involves the use of chakra interladen with the muscles to enhance the potential of the techniques. Each martial art is modeled after a different animal to illustrate the various philosophies of each particular style. One feat per Animal Style. Can have more than one Animal style active at once. *Leopard Style: Martial Art focused on the internal power and speed, stressing sudden, external powerful movements. Partial Bonus, increases chance to hit and movement speed. 3 STR + 3 SPD (10 CP/Round). *Tiger Style: Martial Art focused on internally strengthening the bones and muscles, stressing clawing, large, external, hard movements. Partial Bonus, increases physical strength. 5 STR (10CP/Round). *Crane Style: Martial Art focused on internally strengthening the tendons and joints, stressing external balance and evasiveness. Fulll Bonus. SPD (10 CP/Round) *Snake Style: Martial Art focused on internal exercises used for patience and rhythmic endurance. Full Bonus. END (10 CP/Round) *Dragon Style: Martial Art focused on internally strengthening the spirit. '''Spirit Arms - '''Two of the arms used in the Welcoming Apprach: Thousand-Armed Murder Technique are formed midway on the latissimus dorsi (lateral muscles) of the user. Additional arms can be added with additional feats, follow multi-attack guidelines. (10 CP activation, 5 CP upkeep) 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu ---- Hermit Group Chakra Projection - 'Through hours of meditation, Ninja monks have learned how to condense their Gift of the Hermit Group chakra, shape it, and expel it. One feat per technique. *Dragon Disk: Condensed, razor sharp disk of Hermit chakra that slices through nearly anything (anything at or below 20 CP) but can't be manipulated in any way after it is thrown, making it easier to dodge this technique. *Ryu- Hakai: (Dragon Destruction) The user brings their hands together, charges their hermit chakra and fires a long, continuous chakra beam that follows the users hands for a short while. *Ryu- Shuryūdan: (Dragon Grenade) A large sphere of Hermit Chakra is formed and thrown at the enemy, which explodes on contact. Area of effect jutsu, radius of 20 feet from point of contact. 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu ---- Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder - 'An Ultimate technique of the Ninja Monks. The technique is activated when the user takes a specific stance with their left hand making a half-ram and then extending their right hand down with his palm parallel to the ground. Once the stance is taken, the spirit of the Thousand-Armed Kannon is summoned to defend the user, or attack their enemies. Kannon then attacks the user's target with its 1000 spirit fists. 'Known Users Kenji Hatake Jai Category:Rank Upgrade